Flicker
by MadoHomu
Summary: I'm a jeweler and you always come in to buy stuff so I assume you have you have a significant other and don't hit on you, but it turns out you're just really nice to your mom. AU Prompts from Tumblr
1. Chapter 1

Prompt #1: My roommate's boyfriend is staying over so can I please sleep on your floor?

A/N:

SUMMARY WILL CHANGE ALONG WITH THE PROMPT. These AU prompts came from tumblr and i find them amazing so i'm writing them. Besides, you people voted in my poll that you want to read AUs so I shall bark woof woof and follow orders.  
>JK. I write what I want. This prompt is dedicated to no one but me. Cashbanky have her new friends.<p>

* * *

><p>Madoka didn't need any hint to make a move.<p>

She quietly packed her clothes and her necessary toiletries that she needed for the night and slipped out of the door, leaving a note that she'll be doing projects with her classmate for the whole night.

Which was a lie, obviously, but she didn't want Sayaka to feel guilty about her giving the couple some private time together. Kyosuke was very busy with his violin practices and barely had time to spend with his girlfriend for two months and today was just the right day for them.

Closing the door quietly behind her, she crept along the corridor and wandered aimlessly, hoping that Sayaka would notice her absence sooner or later, but not right now. Sayaka would definitely questioned her about that special project and Madoka wasn't great at lying.

Staring down at her small bag, she sighed and checked her phone. It's half past ten at night. Hitomi has a class test tomorrow and it would be bad to disturb her right now. Then if that's the case... where could she go then? Hikaru-chan? Nah, she did mentioned that she didn't like people to come to her room. What about Minori-chan? Oh wait... Madoka suddenly remembered that she's an extremely light sleeper. If Madoka accidentally snore, that would be really awkward and embarrassing.

"What are you doing here?"

Madoka blinked and turned around. Right behind her was Homura, her classmate from her English class. She glanced around, noticing that she was standing right outside of Homura's room and almost blocking her way. Madoka didn't even realize she had walked so far.

"Uh." Madoka looked down at her bag and hid it right behind her, face flushed. "Just taking a walk around here."

Homura eyed her for a moment. "Is that so?" She fiddled with her keys and turned away from Madoka, seeming uninterested in the conversation already. As each seconds ticked by and Homura slowly agonizing Madoka by constantly choosing the wrong key to fit her door, she finally broke.

"Ummm actually-"

Homura finally fit in the correct key. She grasped hold of the doorknob and gave a sidelong glance at Madoka.

"My roommate's boyfriend is staying over so can I please sleep on your floor?" Madoka breathed out her words in one go.

Madoka was kind of desperate. Everyone clearly knows the rule about no boys are allowed in the girls' dorm. So if someone was patrolling around and spotted Madoka loitering around like a child, they would definitely send her back to her room and_ boom!_ Kyosuke and Sayaka would be in big trouble.

"Boyfriend?" Homura raised an eyebrow.

Ok... maybe Madoka had already landed them into deep trouble.

Madoka put a finger to her lips as she glanced around like a ninja. "Please keep it a secret!"

Homura gave a smirk. "I don't really care about it." She pushed the door open and stepped in before glancing back at Madoka who was still standing outside. "Are you coming in or not?"

Madoka's face brightened. "Can I?"

She gave a careless shrug. "My roommate was admitted into a hospital for eating too much junk food last night. This room is currently occupied only by me."

Madoka took that as a yes. She skipped into the room happily, not that she was actually glad that Homura's roommate was in the hospital.

It was her second time here. The first time was when both of them accidentally swap their English notes with each other and Madoka found out about it first so she came to Homura's room to swap back what was hers. Nothing changed much since then. Homura's desk and bed was as neat and plain as ever; a rather odd scene to see in college.

"When will Kyoko-san be back?" Madoka casually asked.

"Tomorrow."

Madoka nodded and quietly set her things on the floor. She took out her toilet brush and other clothes before looking up at Homura.

"If you don't mind... I'll be using the bathroom."

"Ok."

Madoka rushed in and almost rushed out after she was done, leaving no time to be wasted. Honestly, she hated to be a burden to others. Even though she was really grateful that Homura was so kind to accept her into her room for the night, she really didn't want to bother her too much. Homura always seemed so cool and calm and often isolates herself, which made Madoka think if she enjoyed having people around her as company. Maybe right now... she was disrupting Homura's peace. Madoka shook her head, trying not to think too much of the negative side.

Clad in her pajamas, she walked out of the bathroom and blinked in surprise.

On the desk, a lamp was positioned but was not turned on and books were sprawled out neatly. Homura had her long and silky hair tied in a loose ponytail, hanging it casually over her right shoulder. A red, rectangular-ish spectacles was hanging loosely on the near end of her nose and before it dropped, Homura pushed it back up.

Madoka gaped at the entirely new Homura that she never seen before.

Noticing her presence, Homura turned and stared at Madoka, scrutinizing her up and down. "Nice pajamas."

"T-Thanks." Madoka stuttered after staring down at her strawberry ice cream cartoon pajamas. She wished she could just dig a hole and sleep inside instead. Her face was about to burn.

Homura turned back and focused on her work again.

"Never knew you wear spectacles." Madoka sat on the floor while packing her things and old clothes.

"I guess now you know."

Madoka bit her lips and made a mental note to herself to not ask any more stupid questions. Not sure what she should do now, Madoka finally decided she should just sleep as she slowly lie on the floor, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms over her body.

"You're making me look like I'm a bad person."

Madoka opened her eyes and glanced up, staring at Homura who had her whole body turned towards her lying position. It was really awkward so Madoka decided to sit up instead.

"What's wrong?" She innocently asked.

"Just sleep on Kyoko's bed. You looked like a homeless kid when you lie on the floor with nothing."

Madoka scratched her cheeks and gave a soft laugh. "But I'm really homeless."

Homura took out her spectacles and placed it aside, brushing her bangs through her fingers. "It makes me uncomfortable to see you sleeping on my floor."

"Will Kyoko-san mind?"

"She doesn't care." Homura turned back to her books, a hesitant look flashed across her face but it disappeared as soon as it showed. "That time when you came over to switch our notes... she said you look nice to cuddle when you left."

Madoka gasped. "R-Really?"

Homura sighed as she slipped her spectacles back onto her face. "Yeah."

She chortled inwardly at the new and rather... nice information she got from Homura. Actually the reason why she was laughing to herself wasn't because of what Kyoko said about her, but how Homura looked so... weirdly uncomfortable to tell her what Kyoko said.

Madoka silently crawled onto Kyoko's unkempt bed and began fluffing the pillow before lying her head on it. The familiar smell of strawberry shampoo filled her nose. Did Kyoko and Homura shared the same shampoo? She remembered smelling the aroma once when Homura ran passed her in the school, probably late for a lesson. If Kyoko's pillow smelled like that, it made Madoka wondered if Homura's pillow smelled the same too.

"You're not sleeping soon?" Madoka spoke, staring at Homura's back.

"Not yet." Homura flipped a page. "There's still things left undone and it makes me uncomfortable to see it remain that way."

Madoka chuckled. She moved a little in her position, hoping to find a comfortable spot to sleep in and afterwards, Madoka continued to stare at Homura's back. As time continued to went by, Madoka didn't even know that she had been spacing out until the light in the room went off and the only light came from the dim lamp on Homura's desk. Madoka blinked, her eyes accommodating to the darkness as she watched Homura returning to her seat.

"You can't read with such little light."

"I can." Homura flipped a page to prove her point.

Madoka shook her head. "No wonder you're wearing spectacles. It's bad for your eyes to read in the dark."

"I just thought it would be better for you to sleep in the dark."

Madoka flung out of the bed when she realized the truth. "You don't have to do that for me!" She almost yelled.

Homura waved her off. "Just do me a favor and sleep. It makes me uncomfortable when I feel you staring at me as I read. "

Madoka tried not to laugh at her random thought. "There seems to be many things that make you uncomfortable." She voiced her thoughts out loud.

"You can say so."

She slowly lay back on the bed again and stared at the ceilings. The darkness really did help in making her feeling sleeping and within a few minutes, her eyes slowly closed on its own even when she unconsciously didn't want them to. Madoka still wanted to talk to Homura for a little bit more... just a little bit more...

.

.

The alarm clock rang noisily and Homura grunted, rubbing her eyes angrily and annoyed at the fact that there will be endless lectures and lessons for the day. Two seconds later then Homura realized that Madoka was in the same room as her and she hurriedly grab the alarm clock by her bed and slapped the clock to stop ringing. It did.

Homura glanced up, her eyes widened by a fraction to realize Kyoko's bed empty and neatly arranged. It was nearly shocking because Kyoko's bed was never neat and it was something new to Homura's eyes. She glanced down at the floor, noted that Madoka's belonging were taken away too. Apparently her pink-haired classmate was an early riser like her, in fact, much earlier than her. A new competition.

She lifted herself from the bed and trudged towards the bathroom when something caught her attention from her desk. She dragged herself to her table and stared down at a lone note in the middle. She picked it up to get a better view at the small and cute words scribbled on the paper.

_I've forgotten to say thanks! Yeah, thanks for letting me to stay for the night! I'll definitely repay the favor whenever needed! Yours Truly, Madoka._

_Ps: You look really cute when you're sleeping._

Homura scoffed at the paper in her hand and her cheeks twitched, a small smile formed on her lips.

"Speak for yourself."

.

.

end

* * *

><p>AN:

WOHOOOOOO hope you guys like it. I'll probably do like 10 prompts, maximum. Idk, whenever I feel like stopping i guess?


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt #2: It's 3am and the fire alarm in our apartment complex just went off let me lend you my jacket while we wait on the sidewalk.

A/N: Today cashbanky came to my house and it was emotional. i hugged my legs.

* * *

><p>Nothing beats having a cup of warm hot chocolate right now. And maybe a chocolate chip cookie as a bonus.<p>

Homura pressed a palm to her fist, the faint sound of her knuckles cracking always pleased her in a weird way, but she couldn't hear a single thing at that moment. Loud sirens, people yelling and babies crying were the only thing that Homura could hear in the dim-lit street.

She brought her arms down to her side and exhaled, a mist floated out from her mouth and disappearing into the dark night.

"When can we bloody go back into our apartment?!" A woman yelled. Homura turned to the familiar voice, immediately recognizing the lady who lived right above her. Homura hated her, along with the triplets that were currently wailing at their mother's feet. Maybe hate was a strong word. She disliked them. The three young boys always gave Homura a hard time to sleep with their endless crying and banging of things on their floor; a.k.a the ceiling above her head.

"We have to confirm that it's safe before we can allow everyone to go back in." The policeman yelled back, not in anger, but an effort used so the lady could hear him over the loud surrounding.

"It's clear to me that there's no fire! It must be a prank made by someone who doesn't have a life! My three precious kids needs to sleep!"

Homura tried not to roll her eyes as she moved away. The crying of the children isn't helping to clear the oncoming headache, much less than it's 3am and the air was so, _so_ cold right now. She wrapped her arms around her body and closed her eyes as she sat on the side of the pavement.

"Damn it..." Homura muttered out loud. The cold was really starting to bother her and it sucks when she couldn't do anything about it. All she was wearing was a short-sleeved T-shirt and sweatpants that covered just a little below her knees. She should have wore something even cozier to bed,_ if_ she knew she would be staying outside her apartment, three in the morning, in this chilly weather, with no shelter and having to wait for more than half an hour because of a fire alarm.

Her nails dug deeper into her arms. As each seconds ticked by, her patience grew thinner and thinner...

"Hey."

She felt something warm brushed against the right side of her shoulder. Homura glanced up, to see a pink-haired girl with nice pigtails sitting right beside her; so close that Homura could claimed her personal space was being invaded. But she didn't make any movement or say anything to announce her discomfort. In fact, she actually felt really comfortable.

"Hey." Homura drawled, not really sure if she should reply in the first place.

"I'm Madoka. Kaname Madoka." The girl said enthusiastically.

Before Homura can politely introduce herself back, Madoka cut in. "You're Akemi-san! You live right above us! My family just moved in a month ago."

Realization dawned over Homura as she realized why that name sounded so familiar to her ears. She did hear that a family just moved in not long ago but Homura never bothered with the courtesy of getting friendly with her new neighbors.

"Pretty unlucky huh?" Madoka sighed as she rubbed her hands together. "Right at the time when we're sleeping so comfortably in our bed and in this nice cold weather, we're all chased out to gather outside so they can check with the fire alarms and such."

"Hmm."

"Are you cold, Akemi-san?"

Homura nodded sleepily, not bothering to hide the fact either.

"Let me lend you my jacket."

This time, Homura was shot wide awake. Her eyes flicked over to Madoka who was already tugging her sleeve of her jacket. Homura frowned at her kind gesture.

"I'm cold, yes. But if you offer me your jacket, aren't you cold too?"

Madoka pulled out the other sleeve before staring at Homura. There was not much light and Homura couldn't even see her own hands clearly, but her eyes; Madoka's bright pink eyes, were shinning brightly in the dark night.

"True." Madoka laughed. "Then why don't we share it?"

Homura blinked. She then squeezed even closer to Homura and spread the jacket over both of their legs. Madoka dug both of her arms under the wool and her right arm managed to find a way to one side of the jacket's sleeve and she slipped her arm in.

"That's better!" Madoka chirped. "You should try it too."

Homura attempted to cover both her arms with the jacket, and remarkably, she succeeded. (Although she originally thought that the jacket was way too small for them to share) She then moved her left arm and slipped right into the sleeve, wiggling her way in and her hand popped out at the end. When the wool passed her thin arms, she couldn't imagine feeling any warmer than this moment.

Madoka chuckled. "We look like some two headed monster." She lifted her movable arm and gestured her fingers into the shape of a gun. "Bang bang! WE'RE INVINCIBLE!"

Homura managed to keep her cool.

She put her arm down. "Don't mind me. I'm a little weird sometimes."

"I can get used to it."

Madoka beamed before her face fell lax and she gazed down at the pavement in slight embarrassment.

"Hey... Akemi-san...?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I call you Homura-chan?"

"... Okay."

"Really?!"

"I'm pretty sure that I said yes."

Madoka's smile grew so big that Homura's mouth ached for her. "I'm glad! We'll be the greatest neighbors and greatest friend right?"

Homura shrugged, her shoulder brushing slightly against Madoka's. "We can try."

"To be honest, my dad wanted me to visit you... from the very first that we've moved here. But usually you're not at home or you looked really grumpy that day so I didn't dare to disturb you." Madoka gave a weak laugh. "To think that a fire alarm actually brought us together..."

"Hmm..."

"I-I m-mean bring us together in a friendship manner!" Madoka blushed heavily before she looks away sheepishly and sighs. "I'm not good at this..."

Homura let out a soft chortle that Madoka almost couldn't hear even when they were sitting so close. "I get your meaning. No need to feel embarrassed." She closed her eyes and focused on her arms, legs, her entire body... "And I must thank you for approaching me today and sharing your jacket with me. If not, I'd freeze to death."

"Residence living in block B, please proceed back to your respective apartment."

"That's us!" Madoka stood up in a reflex manner

Homura felt like an iceberg just crashed her.

"Opps I'm sorry!" Madoka waved the jacket that was hanging on her arm as she took Homura's arm and pulled her up. She then wrapped most of the jacket around Homura's exposed skin and linked their arms together.

Homura stared down at Madoka.

"Let's go!" Madoka marched back to the building, pulling Homura right beside her.

.

.

Homura slipped out of her shoes and trudged back into the warmth of her apartment. The heater was still on, and for the first time, Homura felt grateful that she had forgotten to switched it off when she left her apartment in a hurry. She dragged into her bedroom and plunged right into the warmth of her comfortable bed and blanket, lying still like a starfish.

The sound of thundering steps could be heard and Homura groaned. The kids must have just reached home and it would bound to take at least an hour before they settle down and finally sleep.

She flipped her body and pushed her face into her pillow, hoping to drown the sound of the children's banging and jumping against the floorboard. Homura was super comfortable in her bed right now and the only thing that was stopping her from falling asleep was the constant sound that was echoing in her head.

Her fingers twitched and Homura lay on her side instead as she brought her arm up. She stared carefully at her hand, that very hand that slipped into the soft and woolly jacket that brought so much comfort right at that moment.

_"Can I call you Homura-chan?"_

The warmth she felt in her heart was something that no layer of clothes, blankets or knitted wool could ever give her.

Homura smiled.

That warmth was something she would never forget.

.

.

end

* * *

><p>AN:

THose AUS prompts are amazing oMG


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt #3: I know I keep coming to the cookie shop and for some reason it's always your shift but don't you dare judge me I need these for my sanity.

* * *

><p>The door opened with a forceful swing and the bells jingled. The sound automatically created a smile on Madoka's face as she pat her hand on her pink apron and whirled around, facing the counter.<p>

"Welcome to Mami's Sweet Bakes! How may I help you?"

A girl, clad with a simple blouse and jeans, walked along the aisle of the store and not bothering to acknowledge Madoka's greeting. Even so, the smile was still plastered on Madoka's face, never once wavering. She had seen various types of distant or cold attitudes from certain customers and ignoring her greetings was something she was already used to, but this never stopped her from smiling at them.

Madoka guessed that this girl was probably around her age, but her eyes... those purple and bored looking eyes were telling Madoka that she was wrong. Not long after the girl finished scanning through the shelves, she finally approached to the refrigerated display counter right in front of Madoka.

"This monthly special is the double chocolate layer banana mousse." Madoka gestured down at the display and the girl flicked her gaze at the cake before looking away disinterestedly.

"Looks too creamy." She drawled.

"What about this strawberry pudding?" Madoka walked to the other end of the display. "It's one of the most popular item in store!"

The girl stared at it for a while, a lot longer compared to the mousse cake, but in the end, she looked away again, clearly unsatisfied.

"Is there... cookies?"

"Cookies!" Madoka repeated before clapping her hands in glee. "Of course! Freshly baked too!"

Madoka walked out from the back of the counter and headed to the corner of the store, which the girl didn't go to yet. Cookies were something not so popular asked by customers, but nonetheless, there are times when all of it were completely sold. Standing right in front of the small basket atop of a tall stool, Madoka picked up a transparent bag filled with her personal favorite, soft and chewy chocolate chips cookies, and handed over to the girl.

"You'll definitely like this one, no doubt!" Madoka grinned.

The girl carefully took the bag of cookies from Madoka's hand and inspected it for a while.

"I'll take this." She handed it back to Madoka.

She accepted it wholeheartedly, shouting an enthusiastic reply and rushing over to the counter while the girl followed behind.

.

.

Madoka carefully secured the perfect knot on her apron before dusting her hands on it. It was late evening and the shop just passed through the peak period, but Madoka managed to handle everything all by herself. She stretched her arms and hit her tired and aching back before she leaned against the cold and hard wall. A massage would be good right not...

Putting out her palm, she began counting the number of months she had been working here. Mami, the kindest neighbor that Madoka ever had, offered her this job as a part-time assistant while she was still studying in school. She came in between term breaks, weekend, or times when homework wasn't too stressful. And those times when she wasn't free, Mami and around two of three other part time assistants took her place.

Madoka had worked with all of them before, but mostly in a pair and never more than that. They were all nice people and Madoka felt really grateful to get hired for this job. Her pay was decent and she could use the money to pamper herself and get some nice clothes and food when her rent and some college stuffs were settled.

Nice people, nice job, nice pay, nice friends, nice school (not really). So far, life's pretty good.

The bell jingled like the thousand other times Madoka heard it as she pushed herself off the wall and took a step forward, showing her presence right behind the big display counter.

"Welcome to Mami's Sweet Bakes! How may I help you?"

Their eyes met, purple and pink. Madoka blinked and in an instant, the girl looked away and headed straight to the corner of the store and picked up a packet of cookies that was left on the small basket before dragging herself over to the counter where Madoka was. She lightly threw the bag of cookies on the table, not hard to smash any pieces inside. The girl then fished out her wallet from the pocket of her torn jeans that matched perfectly with a black tank top.

Apparently, she'd picked the same flavor that Madoka recommended back then.

Madoka smiled as she proceeded to scan the item. "Is it nice?"

"Yeah." The girl said plainly while pulling some notes from her wallet and handing them over to Madoka.

She then gave her the changes and the girl left without a word.

.

.

A few days later, the same girl came in again.

"Welcome to Mami's Sweet Bakes! How may I help you?"

"Hm."

Madoka's eyes widened slightly, surprised that the girl actually bothered to reply, even if it was just a small noise.

It was like watching a same movie. The girl walked over to the basket, grabbed the same cookies and headed over to the counter for her payment. Instead of coming in the evening today, she came in the early afternoon, just half an hour before the cake shop would start to get a little more busier than usual.

Madoka flicked her gaze at Homura's shirt before smiling as she scanned the cookies. "Nice T-shirt."

The girl looked down and stared at her chest with a bored look. A big, black and bolded font that neatly wrote _TIRED_ was printed on her plain white shirt.

"It speaks for me." The girl said, her face looking exactly like the meaning of her shirt.

"Thank you, please come again." Madoka then hand back the cookies after the payment.

The girl approached the door, but before she reached the handle, she turned. "You own this shop?"

Madoka cleared her throat. "I'm just a part-timer."

"Hm..."

"The real boss is actually just a year older than me." Madoka felt an urge to inform the girl.

The girl didn't look amazed, instead, she shrugged. "Typical rich people." And then she left.

.

.

Two hours after the same girl left when she bought the same cookies for the fourth time, Madoka was packing her belongings while Mami and another part-timer, Chikaku, was doing some stock counting and closing down of the shop. When Madoka was about to leave, she finally got the courage to ask the question that had been bothering her for a bit.

"Have you seen this girl with long black hair and purple eyes before? She always come to buy a packet of soft and chewy chocolate chips cookies."

Mami raised an eyebrow. "Never seen her before."

"Same goes for me." Chikaku added.

"Is there something wrong?" Mami asked in concern as she placed down her chartboard.

"No-No It's just that she came by quite often during my shift so I was wondering if you all seen her during your shifts."

The two girls glanced at each other before looking at Madoka. "Is she someone we should see?" Chikaku tilted her head.

Madok'a neck was turning a little hot and she didn't know why. "I do-don't know. Just a silly question."

To avoid getting any more embarrassed, Madoka quickly said her goodbye and left the store in a rush.

.

.

For the past few days, Madoka couldn't afford to come by to work for Mami so she took a week off. It wasn't the worst week Madoka ever went through in her life, but it was horrible. In a blink of an eye, that one week flew by and Madoka managed to breathe after clearing most of her deadlines and submissions. Now, she was ready to work and back to enjoy the aroma of cookies and cakes, see happy kids picking their birthday cakes, watch group of teenagers giggling at the cute tarts and drooling all over their uniform and-

-seeing her.

The bell jingled and Madoka's thoughts were immediately broken. She straightened her apron and slapped her cheeks lightly before she exclaimed the proud phrase that she always used through the day.

"Welcome to Mami's Sweet Bakes! How may I help you?"

"Morning." The girl replied.

Madoka broke into a smile. "Oh it's you again!"

"Again. Yeah."

The girl headed over to the basket. This time, she had the choice to pick out fresher and nicer looking cookies out of the rest since she was early today. She took a while before picking one that she liked and then she trudged over to the counter like usual.

"Do you come by often?" Madoka purposely took her time in scanning the item. The girl didn't seem to be in a hurry too.

She shrugged. "My fifth time buying these cookies."

"What a coincidence." Madoka breathed out in a manner like she just witnessed thousands of shooting stars. "That really means you've come in only when I'm on shift."

"...So is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Madoka chuckled. "I don't know, what do you think?"

"I don't know why it's always your shift whenever I come here but even if you think that I'm a weird, I'll still come."

"Weird?! I-I didn't say that you are one!" Madoka waved her hands exasperatedly. "I'm just a little surprised at how coincidental it is, that's all. Please don't be offended by my words."

The girl didn't seem to care, at least her face showed that way. "These cookies sort of saves me, from hell." The girl rubbed her temple in annoyance.

Madoka blinked.

"It helps to calm me down after eating them, in a weird way, whenever I'm stress up and sick of things in life." She mumbled, further explaining what she meant.

Madoka handed the cookies to the girl. "Life's tough, huh?"

"Yeah." The girl took her sweets.

"My name is Madoka. Kaname Madoka. What's yours."

The girl watched Madoka for a moment, seeming to be contemplating something... "Akemi Homura"

Madoka smiled. "Nice to meet you, Akemi-san."

"Homura is fine."

"Then you can call me Madoka!"

Homura gave a faint smile and waved the cookies in the air. "Thanks, and bye."

.

.

Madoka never realized that she had been looking forward to her job so much.

It was a routine job. Greetings. Helping to find what customer needs. Payment. Thanks. And that's it. But now and then, Madoka would peek into the basket, counting if there were enough soft and chewy chocolate chips cookies to last for the day- or to be exact - to last long enough till Homura comes and buy it. And the exciting part was, Madoka would never know when she would come.

So the anticipation increases every time the bell jingles loudly, the sound of foot steps entering the store and the soft clinking of the bell when the door closes. And whenever Madoka spun around from her spot, wearing that bright smile that seemed impossible to grow any bigger, she would prove everyone wrong when the next customer that came in was none other than Homura.

Her long, silky black hair, her purple eyes that seemed to brighten more and more as the days goes by, her minted breath and soft fingers that would brush against Madoka's when they exchanged money...

"Welcome to Mami's Sweet Bakes! How may I help you?"

Homura gave a warm smile. "The same old thing." She replied.

And Madoka's heart, once again, skipped a beat.

.

.

end

* * *

><p>AN:

cashbanky keep ask me update but she read it like after 89 years jk  
>she always make me cry everytime<p>

why lately so many people keep piss me  
>this prompt is hard for me because idk how to end but i cried<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt #4: Hey I have to photograph someone for a class assignment will you be my model?

* * *

><p>"B-But..."<p>

"You're one step late." Sayaka linked arms with Mami and gave a cheeky smile. "Mami is going to be the model for my project!"

The blonde gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry Madoka, Sayaka did ask me first, so..."

Madoka gave a sigh and then shook her head, a smile quickly covering her originally disappointed look. "I guess I have to find another person to help me then."

Before she even finish saying her sentence, her energetic best friend was already pulling their senior away and heading to the garden that Sayaka had choose for the location to take her pictures. Madoka looked down at her watch and bit her lips. She was running out of time now, if she couldn't find a model within the next hour, she won't be able to hand up the impromptu project that her teacher challenged them to do.

Out of desperation, she fished out her phone and began going through her contact list. And as she scrolled through them, pausing each time as her thumb hovered tentatively around the names of the people she wanted to call, she realized how little close friends she truly had. She could call her neighbor, the who who she once played with when they were little, or maybe her old middle-school classmates who Madoka helped with their exams and homework...

But none were close enough to Madoka, at least not enough for her to feel comfortable burdening them all of the sudden.

Sighing once again, Madoka pushed her phone deep into her pocket and clutched tightly onto her camera. Maybe if she followed some people around and pretend to take pictures of the scenery but with them in the picture... No! She would definitely fail this module for sure!

"Stop pushing me."

"If you give me one last bite of your ice cream, I will."

_Splat_

Madoka widened her eyes, trying to register the moist and sticky feeling on her back. She blinked a few times before turning around to see what actually hit her.

The two girls stared back at her too.

"What have you done!" The redhead began wagging her finger at the other pretty girl with long black hair.

The other girl gave an irritated look before slapping the accusing finger away. "It's all your fault." She gritted her teeth. "And it's my favorite ice cream flavor." She added with a growl.

Madoka slowly went to touch the back of her shirt before bringing it to the front for her to see. Yellow and sticky. Smells like caramel.

"Well, erm." The black-haired girl looked over at Madoka before glaring down at the redhead who was rubbing her sore head after getting hit by her friend. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience caused. If you don't mind, I can pay for your shirt."

"It-It's okay." Madoka laughed, a little pitifully as she glanced at the redhead who was still squatting on the ground.

"At least let me wipe that stain off your shirt." The girl offered, her purple eyes staring plainly at her.

Madoka nodded. "That would be good."

"Here's a tissue." She handed a piece over to Madoka. "You wouldn't want to let the stain on your fingers to touch your camera."

Speaking of the word camera, Madoka's head snapped right down as she stared at her trusty equipment in hand. She then glanced up, her eyes suddenly sparkling like thousands of shooting stars flashing across the sky. "Why not we do this?!"

The girl raised a curious eyebrow.

"I have to photograph someone for a class assignment, and I was wondering if you can be my model?" Madoka grabbed hold of the tissue and quickly wiped her palm clean before looking up at the girl hopefully again. "You don't have to wipe my back anymore!" She added quickly, as if it was worth mentioning.

"Her as a model? Why don't you ask me? This girl is as stiff as a bamboo." The redhead stood up and huffed.

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Are you any better?"

"Of course I am!"

"H-Hey hey." Madoka stood right in between of the two. "I just need one model, and honestly I think-" Madoka looked over at the black-haired girl. "What's your name?"

She stared down at Madoka. "Akemi Homura."

Madoka cleared her throat. "I think Akemi-san fits better for the criteria I needed for my assignment, although-" Madoka looked over at the redhead, who immediately gave a toothy grin.

"Sakura Kyoko."

"-although Sakura-san is also pretty enough to be my model." Madoka finally finished her sentence.

Homura then smirked as Kyoko crossed her arms in defeat.

"Well, anyway! My name is Kaname Madoka!" Madoka bowed, her two pink ponytails bounced when she lifted her head and she screamed inwardly, hoping that her hair didn't touch the stain on her back.

"For an assignment, huh?" Homura repeated.

"Yes!" Madoka said gleefully.

She then closed her eyes. "As long as the photos won't circulate around..."

"I swear they won't! They are just going to be submitted to my teacher for grading and all photos won't be published anywhere, along with the identity of the model."

Homura seemed to be thinking for a moment before Kyoko nudged her with her shoulder.

"Just help this poor girl won't ya?'

A sigh. Looking down at her ruined ice cream in her cup, Homura went over to the nearest dustbin and threw it in. "Well, I... don't mind then. If that's the case, where do we start?"

.

.

"Look a little to your right- Yes! That's the posture! Hold on." Madoka allowed her camera to focus before she began snapping her pictures.

She could hear Kyoko chuckling behind.

Homura flicked her gaze over to the redhead and glared hard but Kyoko was already immune to the harsh stares that were always directed to her.

"Just one more shot and we're done!" Madoka then positioned herself as she began instructing Homura's posture again. "This time, please look up in the sky and then put two hands behind your back. Yeap that's it!" Madoka then looked through the camera before raising her head again.

Homura, who was still staring at the sky, peered over at Madoka who began to approach her. Madoka set down her camera and raised her hands to Homura's face

"There's a strand of hair... on your nose." Madoka whispered as she carefully took the long hair and moved them to the back of Homura's ears. All along, Homura's eyes were set on Madoka's while the latter was so focused in her goal of putting that strand of hair away from Homura's face.

"Done." Madoka smiled and her eyes met Homura's purple ones.

They continued staring.

"Ahem." Kyoko cleared her throat, digging her two hands into the pocket of her green jacket. "How long are you two going to stare at each other and in the middle of the playground?"

Madoka blushed and she looked away first. Hastily, she went back to her position while Homura continued to stare at the sky like she was instructed to do. Kyoko's smirk grew even wider.

"Alright, relax yourself and... there!" Madoka chirped and her fingers clicked down on the button, the soft snapping sound followed just as fast as her fingers moved. Madoka then stared at the new pictures she took on the camera screen and beamed. "And we're done!"

Homura heaved a sigh as she stepped away from the stilled swing while Kyoko hopped down from the steps on the side of the pavement.

"Can I see it?" Kyoko moved over to Madoka. Madoka gladly handed her camera over and Kyoko began looking over the photos, much to Homura's displease.

"Wow... they're really nice!" Kyoko continued making the _ohhh_ and _ahhh_ sounds at every photos she saw. "Even the Queen of Ice can look so peaceful and gentle in all these photos..." The redhead then handed the camera back to Madoka when she was done. "You're an amazing photographer!"

Homura clicked her tongue in annoyance while Madoka blushed at the compliment.

Before Madoka could say her thanks, Homura cut in. "So we're done right?" She looked tiredly at Madoka.

"Y-Yeah!" Madoka bowed to the two. "Really, thank you so much for your time and effort!"

"The ice cream on your shirt is dried though." Kyoko poked Madoka's back.

"Aha... I guess so."

Homura rubbed her tired eyes. "We're even now. Let's go."

"Okay!" Kyoko grinned.

"W-Wait!"

The two turned around.

"Akemi-san, do you want your photos? I can send them to you if you want."

"It's okay." Homura answered without even a second spared.

"Send to me!" Kyoko raised her arms and Homura slapped her friend's head.

Madoka chortled behind the back of her hand. "I need the owner's permission to do that."

"You should change your Facebook profile pictures." Kyoko rubbed her sore head like before. "Those photos are perfect!"

"Do I look like I care?" Homura muttered and she continued walking.

"Wait up you asshole!" Kyoko yelled. But before she really ran after her friend, Kyoko whirled around and winked back at Madoka. "Nice meeting ya! Hope you get a good grade for your assignment!"

And then she skipped away.

.

.

Apparently what Kyoko said really did happen.

Madoka got an A for her assignment and her teacher even complimented her in front of the class for picking out the perfect model that was needed for the project. And now everyone, even Sayaka, was curious about the model that Madoka had choose. But she knew she had to keep to the promise to make sure the photos won't circulate around so Madoka never show any of the photos to them.

But still, Madoka couldn't resist in the end and she printed several photos of Homura and kept them in her prized collection. (Although she made sure that Sayaka will never know where she put that album, ever)

Sometimes, she would just browse through her album and stared at the photos the whole day at home. Other than knowing that her name, she didn't know anything about Homura. Like what school she go, where she often hang out, what her favorite movie was or her ice cream flavor...

Ice cream... flavor...?

Madoka jumped up from her bed, the album toppling off her lap and onto the floor.

.

.

She finally found the ice cream store.

Madoka sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down for running so fast. She remembered the dull logo printed on the ice cream cup that Homura threw away that day and weirdly, that image had been stuck in her mind for the longest time and she never knew she would use that memory and ended up searching the shop all over town. And now... she was right here.

The shop opens 10 hours a day and Madoka wondered if this was the exact hour she would find her inside. It was silly of her to think like that and she felt that it was impossible, but something was telling her she was wrong. Homura got to be in here, today, right at this moment.

In all the 10 hours and out of the 365 days... It seemed that fate decided to come and play along as well. Indeed, that one black-haired girl sitting alone by the window immediately caught Madoka's attention and she continued staring at the girl's back for the next thirty seconds.

The waitress greeted her and asked her for the number of seats she needed, but Madoka shook her head, ignoring someone for the first time as she slowly made her way to that very girl.

Madoka recognized her back, she recognized that long hair that swayed in the wind back then... She recognized every single details about Homura to know that the girl sitting alone was definitely her.

A cup of ice cream, spoon in her mouth, eyes staring out of the window with her arms crossed and on the table.

One full minute had passed since Madoka stopped running, but why was her heart beating so fast?

She slowly walked over, but Homura seemed to be engrossed in whatever that she was staring that she didn't even notice Madoka even when she was standing right beside her.

Madoka raised her hand and lightly touched Homura's nose.

Homura frowned and turned abruptly in shock. "What-!"

Her face immediately fell lax when she saw the culprit who touched her nose.

"There's a strand of hair on your nose." Madoka smiled and let that hair to drop to the side.

Homura's cheeks twitched as she pulled out the spoon from her mouth. "Thanks."

"Caramel flavor?"

"Yeah."

Madoka then walked to the other side of the table. "Can I sit here?"

Without even wasting a second to think, Homura nodded.

"Sure."

.

.

end

* * *

><p>AN:

cashbanky aLWAYS BETRAYS AND SUCKS HER NARUSASU.  
>I've been updating too fast lately i guess this is life.<p>

NARUSAKU FOR LYFE  
>ending sucks haha but honestly idk how to end so bye<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt #5: Neither of us bought the expensive textbook but there is only one copy in the library and it can't leave the building.

* * *

><p>If there's something else that sucks more than waking up for a morning lecture, it'll be research assignments.<p>

Homura began wearing her jacket as she walked into the library, digging her two hands into her pocket. Those tiny words on the books that Homura had to squint over, picking out the detailed words, rephrasing it into her own sentence, typing them out and...

She sighed.

There was no other choice. Her deadline was coming and she couldn't put off this assignment any longer.

It was rather empty for a Saturday morning, but probably because it was still early and most of the students were still sleeping like pigs. Or maybe because the school library sucks so much that no one came to visit unless necessary, which was her case.

The library's plastic chairs made her butt hurt just by sitting on it for ten minutes, the air condition was too cold for a human to be in, the grouchy and irritating librarian who loved to walk around the library in her noisy high heels, strolling around the hall every five minutes. Everything about the school library sucks, but what could she do? She would rather spend that few days in misery than spending one month of her allowance on a stupid book that she'll open just one time in her life.

But hallelujah. Because it's a library, she could probably borrow the book home, enjoying it on her bed with a cup of cocoa in her head. It looked so perfect in her hand.

Homura looked down at the piece of paper, the title of the book was scribbled messily on it. Looking around, she finally found the shelves that the book was probably in and slowly moved down the row.

Finally, her eyes lazily set on the spine of the book she was finding and she smiled. How lucky she was, finding it before the air-condition froze her to death. It was the last book available too.

She reached her hand out for the book, her stiff fingers exposed to the cold air before it made contact with something warm.

"Eh?"

Homura's eyes slowly moved from the stranger's fingers, to the arm, shoulder, pink locks and then two bright pink eyes.

"I'm sorry!" The girl retracted her hand and Homura's fingers felt cold all of the sudden. "You want that book?"

"Yeah." Homura glanced at the shelf before she went back to meet the girl's gaze. "Have we met before? You look familiar." She blurted out.

The girl chuckled. "I'm Kaname Madoka. I go to the same History lecture as you but we're in the different class."

"Ah." Homura slowly nodded, realization dawned over her face. "I'm Akemi Homura."

"Nice meeting you." Madoka smiled before she pointed at the book. "So... The research assignment?"

"You don't look the type that do last minute work." Homura couldn't help but comment.

"I've been researching blindly online until I know of this book, which was exactly the only thing needed for the assignment. "Madoka explained.

"Well, the deadlines's due soon, I don't think the second person who borrow the book will finish the assignment on time." Homura took the heavy and thick book and set it on her arms before noting how Madoka was desperately looking at it too. "How about we borrow it and photocopy the things inside? One can take the book, the other take the photocopied materials."

Madoka widened her eyes before she glanced around hesitantly. "But that's illegal!"

"It's just a few chapters."

The petite looking girl bit her lips, still feeling unsure. "... If you say so."

Homura then led the way to the counter as Madoka followed quietly behind, looking a little nervous for no apparent reason. Once they reached the counter, Homura slammed the heavy book down and presented her identity card to the obviously annoyed librarian.

The libraian pulled to book towards her and scanned before she pushed the book back to Homura without taking the card from her. "Sorry but this book isn't allowed to be borrowed."

Homura frowned and Madoka stepped forward, a look of disbelief spread across her face. "Why not?" The latter asked.

"It's in the rules. This book is only to be read in the library and it cannot be borrowed."

"Does that even makes sense?" Homura rubbed her temple.

"It's the rules." The librarian repeated.

Madoka tugged onto Homura's jacket. "I guess we don't have a choice."

Homura sighed. Great. Now she couldn't borrow the book to print the necessary chapters. And the worst part? She had to stay in the library the _whole_ time to read it.

Madoka took the book and left the counter before the queue behind them started to accumulate. Homura moved aside too as they stood at the edge of the counter, unsure of what to do.

The book seemed to be too heavy for Madoka as she set it back onto the table. "What can we do now?"

"There's only two options. One. Fail this assignment."

Madoka gulped. "The other option?"

Homura closed her eyes. "We get started on it. Now."

"But there's only one book. And we can't leave the library."

"We have to share it."

"S-Share?"

Homura tap a finger on the hardcover of the book. "How's fast is your reading speed?"

"Probably a minute per page?" Madoka began playing with her fingers, a little embarrassed. "Or maybe 50 seconds? I'm not sure."

"We'll try it out."

Madoka carried the book as they made their way towards a lone and empty table and set their belonging down.

"We have to sit beside each other." Madoka said as she looked across Homura from the other side of the table.

"Logically, yes." Homura replied back, not moving.

"If you don't mind, can you sit here?" Madoka pointed at the seat beside hers. "I'm more familiar with facing everyone."

"I prefer letting my back to do that job." Homura pointed at the seat beside her too. "Besides, the aircon is blowing right at your direction, if you didn't know."

"Is it?" Madoka shivered after the words left her mouth. "Now that you say it, it seems like the temperature dropped a few degrees around here."

Without needing any more reason, Madoka was convinced enough to left her preferred seat and sat beside Homura.

"Let's begin." Madoka chimed, shifting the book and put it right in the middle of their space and opened the cover. They began reading in silence.

They hadn't reached the third page and Homura grimaced in frustration. "Nothing make sense."

Madoka gave an awkward laugh. "I got to agree though." Her face then fell lax as she raised an eyebrow. "But why did you pick this topic if you didn't understand it?"

"I did not pick it." Homura's eyes briefly met Madoka's curious ones before she look back down on the book. "My Professor choose it for me. Furthermore, it's the most difficult topic out of the list."

"That's pretty sad." Madoka curled her lips downwards.

"I think he hates me." Homura muttered to herself before looking over at Madoka again. "I doubt you're insane enough to pick this topic too, right?"

"It's my luck issue. My class voted for a lucky draw and I got this topic to do." She sighed heavily. "And I do have to agree, this topic is really hard to do."

"It should have been illegal." Homura placed her heavy head on the palm of her hand. "Not to mention that only _one_ book exists in this library and it couldn't be borrowed. They just want us to suffer."

Madoka chuckled, cupping her mouth with her hand to suppress her laughter. "I didn't know you're the type to complain so much."

Homura flicked her gaze. "What do you know about me?"

The pink-haired girl blinked, her laughter immediately died down. "I-I don't know. It's just first impression, I guess. Back when I saw you in the lecture." She gave an embarrassed cough. "You look really cool and calm, as if you don't care about anything in the world."

That wasn't exactly untrue. Many people Homura knew told her how amazingly calm and cool she was sometimes, giving that _I-don't-care_ aura wherever she go... But seriously, there wasn't anything that lit up in her life or to make her care for something. These stupid assignments didn't count. She didn't give a damn about all of it, but even if she didn't want to care, she still need to at least graduate so she can shove her certificate in her parents' face.

Homura glanced over to Madoka. Speaking of first impression, she never gave much thought about this girl she saw in lecture every week. Her hair was unnaturally bright though, much to her distaste, and her soft laughter was always clear and sweet when the professor made a joke or some sort. Back then, Homura didn't care, but now that she thought about it, she wondered if those thoughts that flashed across her mind counted as a first impression at all.

She shook her head and pushed all the thoughts to the back of her head.

"I'm done reading this page."

Homura blinked. Shoot. She hadn't read yet!

"Hold on." She grabbed the paper before Madoka flip the page and their hand brushed.

Madoka moved her hand, as if it was burnt. "Sorry!"

"Give me a few seconds." Homura simply said, ignoring the weird feeling in her gut.

They continued to take down notes, discuss some of their points, explain several terms and talk about all sorts of things that had nothing to do the with assignments. Day become night and they were only half done with the chapters that were needed to be read.

Madoka rubber her eyes tiredly and placed her pen down. "I'm going to turn blind if I continue for another second." She unwillingly groaned.

_"The library is closing in fifteen minutes. Please proceed to the checkout counter right now if you wish to borrow any materials."_

"It's the perfect time to stop. We need to go anyway." Homura twirled her pen before capping it back. Madoka grinned and began to pack her things too.

"Are you coming tomorrow?" Madoka took the moment of silence to ask the question.

"I have plans." Homura stated before looking at Madoka. "You?"

"Tomorrow is the only day I'm free to finish up what was left." She said, her tone sounded slightly disappointed but Homura dismissed that thought.

Not sure what to reply, Homura shrugged as an acknowledgment that she heard what Madoka had to say. They put the book back to the original place after Madoka quietly prayed that no one will take the book tomorrow.

The moment when they arrived, the corridor outside was still bright and sunny, but now when the left the library, it was dark and deserted.

"I'm heading this way." Homura pointed to her right.

"I'm going there." Madoka pointed to her left.

"Ok."

"It's nice to have you as a reading partner! Even if the book we read kinda sucks."

"It isn't _kinda_. It is."

Madoka giggled. "Anyway, see you again in lecture!"

Homura paused. She wasn't sure if she really want to go to that boring lecture next week, but after contemplating for another second, she nodded.

"Sure."

And they went on their separate ways.

.

.

It was a slow and boring day. Rushing of deadlines, listening to lectures and things she couldn't be bothered with... everyday was like a misery to Homura. She unlocked her phone, staring at the digital number before switching the screen off. Another hour to her history lecture and she got nothing to do. She could have gone back and call it a day, but she did made a promise to her new book-mate of hers.

_"Anyway, see you again in lecture!"_

They never cross path since that day. It shouldn't mean anything, but somehow, it made this weird feeling to her chest.

She then pushed all those thoughts to the back of her mind again. _I guess I can get something to eat first. _

The cafeteria was slightly empty and Homura almost smile at the fact. She headed to the counter, looking at the menu indifferently before her eyes were caught by a lone sandwich on the counter.

Her hand reached out to it, to only make contact with another.

Homura's eyes slowly moved from the stranger's fingers, to the arm, shoulder, pink locks and then two bright pink eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Madoka moved her hand away and looked up at Homura. Her face was blank at the moment until she gave a loud gasp. "Akemi-san!"

Homura quirked an eyebrow, amused. "Fancy meeting you here."

A soft chuckle. "What a coincidence."

"It's the last one." Homura glanced over at the empty counter.

"You can have it." Madoka pointed over to the other side of the cafeteria. "I can get something else-"

"Well, we can share it."

"S-Share?"

Homura shrugged and slightly waved the sandwich. "You mind?"

Slowly, a small smile spread across Madoka's cheeks and she shook her head.

"Not at all."

.

.

end

* * *

><p>an:

there's too much happiness

happiness is not madohomu


	6. Chapter 6

Prompt #6: You kept on receiving letters in your mailbox that weren't meant for you.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sayaka,<em>

_How are you? It's been a long while since we write letters to each other and I thought about keeping this tradition going. _

_Or if you know me well, I actually lost your email address and I don't know how to email you now haha._

_Did you change your phone number? I have been trying to contact you to be honest and your house address was the only thing I have noted down before you left the town to pursue your studies. Really want to hear from you soon!_

_There's so much things I wanna hear from you and tell you!_

_From, Madoka_

.

_Dear Sayaka,_

_My mom recently asked me about you and I said I don't know, which is really a sad thing._

_Is your school really busy? Not that I'm complaining but I'm really worried for you and I want to know if everything is okay._

_Do give me a reply if possible, it's been long since we talked and there's too much things we need to catch up!_

_From, Madoka_

_._

_Dear Sayaka,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAYAKA-CHAN!_

_How are you? I hope you have a blast on your birthday! Do you have a birthday party with your new friends in school? I remembered you said you weren't on good terms with one of the girls in your class. Her name is Hitomi or something? I'm not sure if I remembered correctly since it's been so long since we've talked._

_I hope things are good for you! I wanted to send you a gift but I'm not sure what you'd liked so do tell me in your letter so I'll send it to you! But that would meant it's belated, so... I'm sorry in advanced! Haha!_

_Anyway, Happy Birthday Sayaka, I wish you all the best in your studies and future! (Did you get a boyfriend? If you did, then all the best to your romance life too!)_

_From, Madoka_

_._

_Dear Sayaka,_

_How are you?_

_I've got my schedule for my school break soon so I'll share it with you again! I want to drop by at your place because... why not? Hahah unless you don't want to invite me!_

_Just yesterday, I passed by the waffle stand that we usually visit during the weekends and the boss said that he's going to close down the store soon to open it another place. It was really sad because he had opened the shop since we started becoming friends and now he's going to close it and..._

_What am I saying?_

_It's just that time passed by so fast and back then we always go home together and now, I didn't hear from you for nearly half a year. But no matter what, I just want to know that I'll always care for you and will be there for you if you need me. We're best friends! Right?_

_Hope to hear you soon, really._

_From, Madoka_

_._

_._

Homura folded the letter and put it back into the envelope. She knew she shouldn't be prying into people's life, much more to disrespect other's privacy and read their letters. But there wasn't a choice. She glanced over at a dozen more of similar unopened envelopes on the table, with the same handwriting that neatly wrote Homura's home address and the name of the supposed person to read the letters; Sayaka.

When the number of letters she received continued to increase every week, Homura thought it was for the best if she could reply to the sender that everything was all wrong. The letters, the messages, the thoughts, feelings and kindness that the sender wanted to convey to his or her friend was not received and in fact, was received by the _wrong_ person.

And the worse part, Homura wasn't sure how she was going to break the news to this person called Madoka.

_Madoka_ could never receive any replies, _Madoka's_ mother would never know how Sayaka was,_ Madoka_ couldn't celebrate Sayaka's birthday anymore because Sayaka... was no longer part of this world.

Just last week after receiving the 20th letter, Homura felt that she couldn't just let it continue. She called the previous owner, asking if there was anyone called "Sayaka" living before her, so she could send the letters over to that person's new she heard was something she did not expect.

Apparently, Sayaka had committed suicide by jumping off her school building. Case closed.

Homura briefly scanned through the 17th letter, trying not to put in to much emotions when reading them. She could tell that this _Madoka_ was a kind and bubbly person even when they never met. Even though those letters were not directed to Homura, she felt a sense of happiness within her, feeling touched to know that someone out there in this world cared about her... despite it not being her the same time.

She closed the letter and was about to read the next when she noticed for the first time, there was a return address sticker pasted at the back of the envelope. Indeed, after the 17th letter, there was a return address sticker being paste on the rest of envelope. Did Madoka realized the possibility of writing to the wrong address so he or she added the return address in case?

But no, in her 18th, 19th and 20th letter, Madoka never indicate or asked the possible reader to return the address if it was sent wrongly. Instead, he or she continued to write in a thoughtful and caring manner to Sayaka and reminiscing a few times in between paragraphs, just like the previous 17 letters.

Homura contemplated a long time after she finished reading all the letters and she finally sighed, standing up to retrieve a pen and paper before she returned to her seat. Tapping softly on her writing paper, she clicked her pen and began writing.

_Dear Madoka,_

_Hey!_

_Sorry about the late reply and making you constantly waiting for so long! School's really busy and I couldn't find any time to reply you at all. Things are going fine for me and I hope it's the same for you! There's just too much school work for me to handle so I really can't be bother about anyone else, even that Hitomi._

_I thought that maybe it would be better if you don't come to visit any time soon, sorry about that. Not that I don't want, you know, it's just that I don't think I have the time to entertain you and you're suppose to be spending your holiday with your brother and family. Send my regards to your mom too, and tell her that I'm sorry if I made her and you and anyone that asked about me to worry._

_Don't worry about me, I'll take good care of myself! Like you said before, I'm your protector right? If I'm your protector and best friend, of course I have to take care of myself before I can protect you like how I do since we were young. Don't need to worry about me, ok?_

_All the best to you too! One day, or someday, we'll definitely find some time to meet again._

_From, Sayaka_

Homura stared at the letter, biting her lips and cringed at what she wrote. This was so not her, but of course, she couldn't possibly use her writing style to write_as_ Sayaka.

For the past 20 letters, she tried to guess how Sayaka was like and from those memories and other things that Madoka shared in the letter and Homura hoped that she managed to depict the best version of _Sayaka_, even though it seemed rather awful.

Although when people called her cold and unemotional, for a reason, Homura couldn't bear to just send a letter to Madoka and tell him or her that Sayaka was dead and to stop sending letters to Homura's house. That was not one blow, but double blow to Madoka. Even if Homura wanted to be cruel, she couldn't be this cruel so maybe... a white lie would be better.

Or was it?

To lessen the blow of a kindhearted friend who cared about a friend more than herself... it was all Homura thought she could at least do. Or maybe, that was the _only_ thing she could do for now.

.

.

Homura usually received a new letter every Wednesday morning. But instead of finding a letter in her mailbox, she found a person standing by her doorsteps.

"Can I help you?" Homura rubbed her sleepy eyes, her tone sounded a little annoyed for being woken up in the morning.

The girl's eyes widened and her lips quivered terribly. Homura blinked at the sight, clearly confused at what she had just said to make the girl in front of her look like she was about to burst into tears. Before she could clarify the girl's reason of ringing her doorbell, she spoke.

"I'm Kaname Madoka." Madoka held up the crumpled letter in her hand. "A-Are you the one that wrote this letter?"

Realization dawned over Homura as she stared at the same envelope she used to send out her that letter to Madoka. Had she done something wrong? Yes, obviously she did, feigning a dead person and writing a letter back was just too wrong.

No. What had she _done_ wrong to make this girl came all the way from another far away town to find her and ask such a question? Was it the way she phrased her words, her overly neat handwriting that couldn't be possibly Sayaka's or the fact that this girl already knew...

"Yeah." Homura mumbled and pursed her lips. She continued watching the fragile-looking girl standing before she realized there was something else she had forgotten to say. "I'm sorry."

"No." Madoka shook her head. "I'm the one who should say sorry." She glanced down at the letter before looking up again after blinking away her tears. "I just... didn't expect any reply from Sayaka because she's already... So when I received this letter, I was just too overwhelmed by everything so I'm sorry that I came here out of the blue and-"

She stopped and took a few deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Homura took the chance to say what she wanted to say.

"So you already knew that your friend had passed on?"

Madoka nodded solemnly, lowering her head. "After the fifth letter I sent, I've heard from Sayaka's mother about her death. I thought about the things I should have done earlier, about how I should have visited instead of making pointless effort like sending letters. I should have made sure she's heard my concerns for her and not through pieces of papers..." She hesitantly looked up, meeting Homura's gaze.

"For the first five letters I sent, there was no reply. So I thought that the place Sayaka's stayed in this town was still empty so I continued to send letters, as a way to minimize that loss I felt..." Madoka shook her head before she bowed infront of Homura, shocking Homura slightly. "I'm really sorry. I really didn't know that someone is staying here and continued to send all these letters and disrupting your life. From now on, I'll stop so you don't have to worry."

When that last sentence left Madoka's mouth, Homura felt a small cringe on her chest. Yes, she got what she wanted. No more letters that were not meant for her. No need for her to put away the letters and not knowing what to do with them. That was what she wanted, wasn't it?

As she continued to stare at Madoka's bowing figure, Homura slowly pat Madoka's shoulder and she glanced up.

"You can continue sending in letters." Homura said and Madoka widened her eyes.

"But-"

"Send to me instead." Homura interrupted. "I know it's despicable and selfish of me to say this but instead of sending to Sayaka and holding onto the hope for a reply that you'll never get, send it to me. I'll reply you. I'll tell you the things you want to know, to hear and to at least give you something else to care about instead of having to bear the pain of showing your concerns and kindness yet they were never conveyed properly or received by anyone."

Madoka gaped and Homura almost felt like killing herself. What the heck did she just say? What the heck was wrong with her? She sounded desperate for someone to write letters to her and to show concern for her and it made her sick in her gut. Homura didn't need anyone to care for her because she had been living all by herself since she was young. There was an exchange. She cared for no one, so no one cared for her. She cared for herself so she needed no one to care for her.

"I can't." Madoka softly reply.

Homura widened her eyes by a fraction before she looked away. Of course Madoka couldn't. Who was Homura to this girl? If Homura was Madoka, she would have hated her for feigning her best friend and writing a reply back. Like what the heck. _I expected my friend to be dead but I got a reply. _This was not some supernatural fantasy movie where the dead can talk to the living with a magic portal and sending letters using magical rainbow doves.

At this point, Homura knew that once she started thinking about nonsensical and meaningless stuff, she really should just close the door and get some more hours of sleep.

Before she could say anything, Madoka gave a confident look that immediately made Homura shut up and listen to what the girl had to say.

"I can't write to you... if I don't know your name." Madoka carefully said. Her previously wavering lips was slightly curled up.

Homura blinked.

There was a long silence before she softly whispered her reply.

"Akemi... Homura."

Madoka nodded her head. "I'll write to you." She bowed as she looked down at her watch. "I'm sorry to come at such an early timing, I have classes in the afternoon and I need to go back to my town now and-" She stopped her explanation halfway and her smile grew bigger.

"I'll tell you more in my letter." She beamed.

Homura dumbly nodded.

"Thank you, Homura." Madoka waved with the treasured yet crumpled letter in her hand. "You gave me a new reason to write again."

"You gave me a new reason to open my mail box, though."

Homura could hear the last soft laughter from the pink-haired girl before she disappeared down the quiet streets, heading to the train station to take her next train back home.

.

.

Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter.

And every Wednesday morning, no matter how tired Homura was, she would drag herself out of bed and to the mailbox outside her house.

Once her finger tore the envelope open and she scooped the letter out, her eyes brightened and she would instantly forget how tired or sleepy she was previously. The letters were like her life charger and she could just stand at the same spot for ten minutes, rereading the sentences over and over again until she made sure she had absorbed all the words dry before she went back into her house and getting some papers and pen to write her reply back.

.

.

end

* * *

><p>an:

haha ew erm lol.  
>sucks sigh<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Prompt #7: I'm from the drama club and you're the only one available so stop painting cardboard and fill in this role for me.

* * *

><p>"-that's why I'm sorry."<p>

Madoka dazedly looked down at the apologetic looking Kyoko who was rubbing her head sheepishly on her wheelchair.

"Well, what do you expect?" Sayaka crossed her arms and she rolled her eyes. "I already told you that you can't run and jump over the bridge while somersaulting five times in the air."

"I did it before!" Kyoko waved a fist in the air. "It's just that time when I demonstrate it again, I got unlucky."

"But what are we going to do now, Madoka-san?" A young junior from the drama club looked up at the director. "Kyoko's injury wouldn't heal until one month later and no one can play the Prince's role."

Madoka could feel a headache coming but she still had that small smile plastered on her face. Even if that didn't make herself better, she needed to show it to the others to reassure that everything was fine, even when they were in real deep trouble. "I'll handle it, don't worry."

"It's all your fault." Sayaka glared down at Kyoko.

"I apologized, didn't I?!"

"Sorry but it's a little inconvenient for you to be around here." Madoka gestured over at the other members from the drama and art club, rushing and running around with heavy looking props. "You may want to stay aside for a while, in case someone knocks into you."

Kyoko sighed. "I guess I'll go off first. Really sorry though, Madoka."

"It's alright."

"Geez. You shouldn't say _it's alright_, Madoka. _It's alright_ is just going to let these people repeat their mistakes because they felt that it's alright!"

"Why don't ya make yourself useful by pushing me to the door?!"

Sayaka glowered and grabbed hold of the wheelchair handle roughly and pushed Kyoko towards the exit, not after she told Madoka she'll be back to fill in the Princess role in a while.

Madoka watched them go before glancing down to her assistant. "Haruka-chan, is there anyone available to fill in the Prince role?"

Haruka swiftly looked through her small notebook, shaking her head in disappointment. "There isn't anyone free, Madoka-san. Most of them are busy with the play that Mami-san is directing."

She reluctantly gave a sigh and bit her lips as she glanced around the hall. Most of the props were ready and the set up were almost done and neatly arranged like what Madoka expected since the play was scheduled in five days time. She even planned for everything to be set up by the day after tomorrow so everyone could do a few times of full dress rehearsal.

Not to mention that they were in an all girls school... the only girl that Madoka knew could act like a Prince was Kyoko and she was perfect for that role. Now how was Madoka suppose to hunt for such a criteria around the school, with only less than five days to spare?!

"Homura-chan! Do you have some red paint there?"

"Yeah."

That cool and calm voice used to say that simple word caught Madoka's attention immediately. She slowly turned towards the voice, watching as the girl gracefully walked towards the other end of the hall with the red paint in her hand, her long hair flowing beautifully with each step she took.

"Thanks!"

The girl made a grunted noise before she went to her position.

Madoka broke into a huge grin. "I found it."

"Found it?" Haruka echoed.

She tightened Kyoko's returned script in her hand and skipped towards the girl who just bent down and continuing to paint the cardboard.

"I found it!" Madoka exclaimed into the girl's face when she stood right beside her. Haruka followed over.

The girl glanced up with a small frown. "May I help you?"

Madoka took the brush from her hand and set it aside. "There's no point in painting if no one is playing the main character. But you can fill in that role!"

"What?"

"My name is Kaname Madoka. I'm the director for this play!"

"I know that." She briefly said and picked up the brush again. "You're the one that requested help from the art club for your play."

"What's your name?" Madoka asked.

The girl gave a skeptical look. "Akemi Homura."

"Akemi-san!" Madoka chortled. "You need to help us with this. You have to fill in the Prince's role."

Homura sent a pointed look over at Madoka and straightened her posture. Now that she stood up, Madoka needed to lift her head just a little higher to meet her gaze. It just added another reason for Madoka to plead this perfect person to fill in the Prince's role.

"I'm not interested."

"This isn't really about whether you are interested or not." Haruka butt in. "We really need someone to take the role or the whole play can just be forgotten!"

Madoka nodded and glanced over at Homura again.

"Isn't the play in five days?" Homura brushed her fingers through her long hair before placing her hand on her hips and focused her weight onto one side of her body. Madoka giggled inwardly at how cool Homura would be if she really was in the prince costume.

"Yes it's in five days. But if you're a regular helper here, you should be able to see most of Kyoko's act. The role is rather simple. Be a man, fight the monster and save the princess from the evil King."

"I don't know how to act."

"You can try and I will guide you! It's reeeeaaaally fun!" Madoka took the brush away from Homura's hand again and replaced it with the script. "Take a look! I'll talk to the President of your art club for you!"

Homura glanced down at the stapled paper with a disdained look. She flipped through the pages for a bit before she finally sigh. "Don't blame me if I screw the play."

"Does that means you accepted the offer?"

She looked down at the script again. "Most of the lines are simple so I'm alright with it."

Madoka jumped, shocking Homura for a second as she stared at the bubbly girl taking her hand and shaking it vigorously. "We'll start the practice in ten minutes until Sayaka comes back. For now, I'll talk to your President." Madoka turned towards Haruka. "Can you bring Akemi-san to the changing room and helped her with the costume?"

"Yes Madam!" Haruka saluted and smiled before she gestured Homura to the backstage.

Homura always heard how enthusiastic and_ dramatic_ the members from the drama club were and she always thought the gossipers were exaggerating since she worked with the drama club before and she felt fine. But today, Homura finally realized how true it was.

.

.

"Homura-chan! You look so cool!"

"Wahhh!"

Homura grunted and tugged onto the bright golden sash. She was wearing a typical white Prince Charming costume with a fake sword stuck on her side. Homura glanced around her overly-excited art club members uncomfortably and sighed as she scratched the side of her cheeks.

"So how did it go?"

Haruka gave an ok-sign. "The size fits perfectly!"

Madoka heaved a sigh of relief and nodded before she squeezed through the small crowd around Homura and finally came face to face with the Prince. Madoka widened her eyes. She didn't expect the Prince she found to be so... perfect.

Homura's figure was everything that Madoka needed.

Madoka cleared her throat, immediately gaining the attention from everyone around her. "I'm sorry everyone, Akemi-san and I need to talk about the script." Madoka gave everyone an apologetic look and the crowd dispersed as quickly as those words left her. She smiled before looking over at Homura.

"You look really cool."

"Heard that a lot ever since I came out of the dressing room."

"Not to forget this." Madoka signaled Homura to bend down and the latter did as she was told. Madoka raised both of her arms and set the crown on Homura's bun-up hair. "Now you look _beyond_ cool."

Homura looked up after the crown was fitted on her head perfectly before staring down at Madoka. She stared back in silence.

"So she's the new Prince?"

The short silence between them broke when Sayaka appeared right beside Madoka. The blue-haired girl glanced over at Homura and gave a thumbs up. "Whoa... You look even better than Kyoko!"

"Don't let her hear that." Madoka chuckled.

"Aha! You didn't even deny it!" Sayaka nudged onto Madoka before she pointed towards the dressing room. "I'll get ready in five minutes." And there she went.

Madoka glanced back at Homura again. "Shall we start?"

"It's your cue, director."

Madoka beamed.

.

.

"Swing your arms twice before you stab the dragon. Yeap that's right! Alright and that's it for the scene!" Madoka clapped and everyone dropped their fighting stance and relaxed themselves.

Homura wiped her forehead and fidgeted a little in her position. Her costume did look cool, but when she worn it for too long, it was getting a little hot for Homura. At least it wasn't as bad as the dragon, having to be inside the stuffy and thick looking costume. She sheathed her sword and fanned herself with her hand until she felt a cooling sensation on her face.

She froze and turned to find the cause of the cold, to realize Madoka was standing behind her with a can of Pepsi in her hand. "Here's one for you! You deserve it."

"Thanks." Homura took it. She really did need one.

"Don't need to worry, the hall would be air-conditioned that day so it wouldn't be that bad."

"Good to hear."

"So how is it so far?" Madoka tilted her head.

"It's fine." Homura glanced over at Madoka. "But are you sure I'm doing fine or is it because you didn't have a choice but to put up with my lousy acting?"

"No of course!" Madoka waved her hands around frantically. "Honestly, you did much better than what I expected! I don't know how to put it into words but you have the natural talent to look cool. You don't even have to _act_ to be a Prince Charming, you know?"

Homura raised an eyebrow.

"What a pity. Why didn't my senior and I notice you and get you to join drama club instead?" Madoka shook her head and mumbled to herself, although it was loud enough for Homura to hear.

"I would rather not."

Madoka gave a disappointed look. "Why not?"

Homura blinked, not sure if she was feigning hurt or if she was really hurt by her words. Well, they were _in_ a drama club after all. "I don't like acting. I don't like standing in front of big crowds."

She nodded in understatement as she looked down at her drink. "I see... That's a pity then."

Not sure how to continue the conversation, Homura gave a cough. "So the fighting scene is done, then what about the saving part?"

Madoka looked up and gazed down at her watch. "There's still two minutes of break left. I don't cheat and eat into your resting time." She gave a laugh and pat the script on Homura's back before she headed over to Sayaka's direction. "We'll start when the break ends, for now, you can relax and be yourself."

Homura watched her go.

.

.

"Here's another toast for success!"

"YEAH!"

Everyone gulped their drinks down loudly before the crowd began chattering among themselves again. As the small celebration party started, most of the people started lingering around, making small talks and sharing their experiences during the play. But Homura was interested in neither as she made her way to the dark corner of the small room, sipping onto her drink alone and glancing around.

She swirled the can of Pepsi in her hand, feeling the weight of the water moving inside. Things went pretty well, luckily, and she managed to say all her lines accurately. At least the five days of constant practices wasn't all for nothing. Even though Homura never tell anyone, she was indeed nervous the entire time. Everyone thought she was cool about it, except for Madoka.

Well, the director knew how she felt, to Homura's surprise. She thought that facade she created for everyone was enough to make everyone to have confidence in her.

It was always like that. Her studies, art club competitions; everything. Homura wanted people to be confident in her abilities, even when she wasn't even confident herself. She didn't need pity or support from anyone. She didn't need to rely on anyone...

Maybe Homura underestimated Madoka. Afterall, she was the _director_ of the drama club. She must have been a pro in uncovering people's mask.

_"Akemi-san!"_

_Homura loosened the script in her hand and spun around so quickly that she thought the crown might just flew off her head. _

_"Yeah?"_

_Madoka pat her hand on Homura's stiffed shoulder. "You'll be alright. Have more confidence in yourself!"_

_"I already have."_

_Madoka softened her eyes. "You don't need to act so strong. You have your peers and friends to support you, you know? And me! Count on me once in a while. I'm not just a director but your friend too." Madoka glanced at the script in Homura's hand. "You're unsure of the saving scene, right?"_

_ Homura stared down at the script and bit the inside of her cheeks. "...Yeah."_

_"Then let me help you out!"_

Unknowingly, that memory caused her lips to curl up on its own.

All of the sudden, Homura felt the familiar cooling sensation on her cheek again and she whirled around, expecting to see the person she was expecting.

"Hey!" Madoka chirped.

"Hey."

"Didn't get to talk to you when the play ended. Things were so hectic back then but everything's finally over." Madoka raised her soft drink and chortled lightly. "It was so stressful, but everything was worth it."

"Yeah."

Madoka glanced at Homura. "I know I've been thanking you for the past five days and you're probably sick of hearing me saying the same thing but I want to tell you again. Thank you. Do you want to eat anything? My treat!"

"It's fine. I just help because I'm alright with it. I don't intend anything back."

Madoka stroked her thumb tentatively. "But I felt like I owed you something."

"It was fun, though." Homura gazed at the drama club members who were laughing around. "It's nice working with everyone and for the past few days, I've learnt a lot of things."

"Then do you want to join the drama club?" Madoka's eyes sparkled.

"The President knew that you'll ask me this and she warned me about it."

Madoka chuckled. "She warned me about this too and it was a promise I made to her that I wouldn't pull any of her members over. I was just kidding since I know you wouldn't join too. I guess you don't just have the talent to act, you're pretty good with art that your President didn't want you to leave."

Homura shrugged.

"But anyway!" Madoka took a step forward and set her hand on Homura's shoulder. "If you need anything, feel free to ask me. I'll definitely help you. After all, even if you don't want to take any credit, it's still a fact that you still saved me a lot of trouble. Like, really. _A lot_ of trouble."

Homura gave a light scoff.

"So..." Madoka continued, "here's a little kiss for the Prince who saved my life."

She tiptoed and leaned forward, her lips softly brushed against Homura's cheek before she moved away, her face instantly turned red.

Homura blinked.

"Well, I'll see you again. You'll be around to help with setting up Mami's play next week right?"

"I... guess so."

"I'll be around to help out too. Maybe I'll see you then." Madoka gave a light wave and ran back to the rest of the people.

Homura stood there for a full minute before she lightly touched her cheek.

Deep inside her heart, she couldn't wait next week to come.

.

.

end

* * *

><p>an:

the prompt is cute though  
>anyway, merry Christmas. I hope everyone farts a lot and have fun in their life.<br>Unlike me as I snuggle on my bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Prompt #8: I'm a jeweler and you always come in to buy stuff so I assume you have you have a significant other and don't hit on you, but it turns out you're just really nice to your mom

* * *

><p>Homura loves diamonds<p>

The appearance was one of a kind, shiny and mystical. And despite its fragile looking state, diamonds are harder than steel, or anything in this universe. She admired diamonds, as if she was one of those a fan girls worshiping their idol. Something so strong and beautiful, who wouldn't want to be a diamond?

With enough capital, she opened a small shop in the middle of a busy district, where she gathered all kinds of distinctive diamonds pieces she knew of and sold them to people who were interested in buying. Rings, necklace, ear rings, bracelet... Everything that had diamond in it, she had it too.

Because her shop sells rather unique kind of diamonds, people were attracted by how original the design were. And rings was one of the hottest selling item on her list. She sold so many pieces that she could barely remember most of her customers who bought it, for their anniversary gift or proposal tactics...

And usually if people buy rings, they wouldn't want to buy a second time, would they? That was why those customers she had were ones she would seen once and never again. The only rare few frequent customers were people who truly adore diamonds like Homura, and came to buy the items for themselves.

Then there was this girl.

She said her name was Kaname Madoka, Homura remembered it perfectly well. Madoka often dropped by to make her purchase once in two months, the longest was three months. Sometimes, she would come even when she wasn't here to buy anything. She was just here to say hello since she was passing by this district. It was nice to have a customer like her, so gentle, kind and sweet.

Like a soft little marshmallow.

Homura didn't know how she got that reference; it just clicked in her mind. That girl was a marshmallow, but Homura preferred meeting a person who could shine and be strong like a diamond. Madoka was nowhere near the place where Homura imagined a real-life diamond would be, but still, she adored it.

She adored marshmallows.

"Good afternoon Homura-chan."

"Good afternoon Madoka."

She skipped over to the counter and laid a couple of shopping bags on the glass case. "How's buisness?"

"It's pretty dull this period. Valentines's day is over after all."

Madoka smiled. "You have me as your supporter, no worries."

Homura couldn't help but let a smile appear on her lips. "That's pretty comforting."

"Anyway, are there any new stocks?"

The jeweler nodded and pulled out the drawer under the glass casing, carefully taking a plate of diamonds earrings and necklace. "This came in last week."

"It's really pretty!"

"It sure is."

Madoka sighed heavenly. "I guess it's worth it. As long as she's happy."

That was one of the few sentence Homura remembered hearing Madoka said every time. Homura thought about it a lot, but she didn't dare to ask Madoka about it. It wasn't her business to care, even if her curiosity was at its peak.

On the cue when Madoka was making her payment while Homura was packing the jewelry, the phone rang. Madoka picked up the call with a bright smile after seeing her caller Id.

"Sayaka-chan!" She exclaimed. "I can't wait to see you later!"

There was a pause.

"Of course. Oh, and I bought something for you!" Madoka turned over to Homura and gave a wink. The latter blinked before looking down at the wrapped gift box.

"It's a surprise. Yeah, see you later. Bye Sayaka-chan."

Madoka cut the call and made her payment.

Mustering enough courage, Homura let the words that was hanging on the tip of her tongue the entire time.

"Your..."

"My girlfriend."

"Oh."

"See you soon, Homura-chan!"

"See you."

When she left the store, it felt like the shop dropped a couple of degrees. Madoka was the light of the sun, and the only light that was able to allow the diamond to reflect and shine. Without the light, a diamond would just be a dull piece of hard rock. No longer beautiful, no longer glorious.

And that was when Homura knew that she really, _really_ adore this marshmallow, and this particular light that made her world seemed a tad more brighter in some way.

.o.

"Good evening Homura-chan! "

"Good evening Madoka."

"Any new stocks?"

"Yes, there is."

.o.

"Regretfully, there isn't any new stocks."

Madoka sighed and sat on the chair before the glass case. "That'll be troublesome. She only loves the diamonds you sell."

It was an honour to hear that. Homura smiled sheepishly. "I can apologize on your behalf."

"W-What?! There's no need for that!"

"I'm just kidding." Homura smirked. There was no way she would apologize to someone with no patience in waiting for the finest craft. And she wondered why Madoka was always the one buying the diamonds instead of the other person coming on her own. It irked Homura when she considered that thought.

Madoka chuckled. "I almost thought you would."

"If your girlfriend gets angry over this, I don't think she's worth it." Homura blurted.

Madoka blinked. "Girlfriend?"

"Sayaka... If I remember her name correctly." Homura added. Oh, she already tattooed that name in her brain right on the day Madoka picked up that call. It would have been weird if she said it confidently. That would just make her look like a stalker.

Madoka chortled behind her hands and shook her head. "I shouldn't have refer her that to you, you're not the only one who mistaken my words."

Homura blinked. "Mistaken?"

"Sayaka's my girl_friend, _my very_, very_ best friend since childhood. It's not_ that_ term."

Realization dawned over Homura's face. It felt like gravity stopped working on earth and Homura could feel herself floating in the air, the heavy feeling in her chest was gone in an instant. And for the first time in the past few months, Homura finally could breathe.

"I've really mistaken." Homura laughed and wiped a tear from an eye. For a moment, she wasn't sure what those tears represented.

"You have a pretty laugh, Homura-chan."

Homura's laughter died down and she quickly cleared her throat, hoping to get rid of the burning sensation on the back of her neck. She didn't know how to reply Madoka.

"Anyway." Madoka straightened her posture and rubbed her nose, seeming like she was trying to dispel the sudden awkwardness that suddenly occurred between them. "My mother loves the diamonds here. She doesn't stay in this town, so whenever I'm free from my work, I'll travel back home with gifts for her; Diamonds."

"Your... mother?"

"Yeah."

Homura felt like laughing again, this time she knew it was from happiness. But she gotten rid of the feeling as quickly as it came. Homura was pretty good at that. "I... didn't realize." She muttered before glancing over the glass case. When her eyes caught upon a pretty pendant that she was sure Madoka never seen before, she pulled the drawer out and showed it over to Madoka.

"I'm sure your mom would like this. Although the style isn't new, the design still retains its fresh appearance."

Madoka nodded. "You're right about that!"

"So do you want it wrapped?"

"Like always! Thank you."

.o.

It took Homura all the courage in every blood cell in her body to do this.

The shop was empty, which was what she prayed for that day. (Even though it was weird for a shop owner to wish that her shop would be buisness-free, Homura thought it would be better like that.)

Once Madoka stepped into the store with her usual happy face, Homura bit her inner cheeks and returned her the greeting with the best smile she could afford.

"Anything new?" Madoka began like always.

"Yeah." Homura nervously pulled out a special drawer and took out a plate. The plate was filled with letters-shaped pendants that were coated with diamonds, which Homura painstakingly covered all parts of Japan to find the most flawless design she could.

And it spelled out one single meaning.

_Will you go out with me?_

When Homura showed it over to Madoka, there was a long silence and Homura feared for the worst. She wasn't sure if she should keep the plate, shut her shop and burn it down instead. And when Homura was contemplating of running away, from this misery, heartache and embarrassment, Madoka glanced up at Homura wth a smile.

"Do you accept cheque?"

Homura blinked and stared back at Madoka dumbfounded with the plate still on both of her hands.

She doesn't accept cheque, not in this line of business. But if Madoka had mistaken the words and thought Homura was selling the letters individually, it was better than feeling so humilaited right now.

"Uh, yes."

Madoka set her bag on the glass casing and took out her cheque-book. After scribbling some words, she passed it to the frozen Homura.

_"Of course I will."_

It took Homura ten seconds for her to drop the plate on the glass case and smile brightly like an idiot.

* * *

><p>AN: I CAN sense the hatred from cashbanky's nose as she ask me to update like her slave  
>jk, i update whenever i want you pussycat<br>anyway, the heat is melting my soul


End file.
